


Keeping Sane

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers have to find a way to keep sane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totallysoftcore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Totallysoftcore).



It was easy to hide at first - too easy, almost. Sometimes she wondered how the others could miss the huge change in her life, but the rest of the time she was simply glad. After all, it wasn't unusual for a slayer to come home bruised.

And the more she reasons it out, it's probably a good thing that the Scooby gang doesn't realize the truth, because then it would be all accusations and interventions, like with the Buffybot. If they ever realized that her injuries were caused, not by bad things, but by a fellow slayer…

That was one confrontation that she really wasn't looking forward to having. Mainly because they'd all assume that it wasn't consensual. That was the autopilot that most people functioned on - any woman who was injured by her partner had to be an abuse victim. Of course, most people didn't function as slayers.

She'd been in more sexual and abusive situations than she could count, and if anyone knew the difference between kinky sex and abuse, it was her. Handcuffs and heat-of-the-moment punches were distinctly different from "Make my dinner, bitch!"

Faith immediately recognized the problem with the apparently perfect slayer family. Buffy had been too submissive in all of her relationships before now. Like all slayers, she needed that element of control over someone else, and bossing around the Scoobies just wasn't enough.

Sometimes Buffy needed something more… _physical_ to ramp herself up, to make her feel… alive and… _sane_.

Faith knew - felt the same way herself every now and then. If Buffy took her anger out on Faith and then made it up to her with lingering kisses and mind-blowing sex, then what did it hurt but Faith's jaw?

But the Scoobies would misinterpret, of course, and Giles would frown at her and clean his glasses a lot. They'd take Buffy away from her, and then neither of them would be able to find a kind of release that didn't involve fighting for their lives killing vampires.

So what are a few extra bruises compared to the love in those deep green eyes?


End file.
